


Level 5

by zashii



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zashii/pseuds/zashii
Summary: Written with hatred. Zim is based on "devil in I" while Dib on "twister transistor" songs. Maybe Zim was right all along? Alternative ending included for those who wish it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fix is fully fictional. Zim, Dib, Dib's family and Irkens belong to Vazquez and the proper industry.

It was humid, he hated it. They were stupid enough to believe they were being nice to the foreigner as they liked to call him. Despise. It was everything he felt towards those pity humans. His eyes raged with hate yet they were unable to detect it due to their own interest. Their technology was primitive, their ways were even more. 

Humid. 

He could not see it but he well knew it was humid. The thoughts crossed his mind almost 24/7 now. Humidity. He hated it as much as his thoughts. How come these monkeys evolved in such a poisonous place, even worse how come their bodies became of such a horrible poison. Of course that would explain their poisonous mind and heart. They were unable to think with clarity, everything revolved around their own knowledge, which was by a grand scale lacking. Weren't they supposed to be the greatest of scientist this pitiful country had to offer? Yet they all seemed so primitive. Nothing like the Irken empire. At least they knew how to betray- 

Steps. Step after step now filled his senses making him aware of how wet that floor was. They were approaching. The steps grew stronger and the splashes with them.  
The door opened. Two men in white entered the room ready to take him to his next destination, which he was well aware will not be playful. Not for him at the least.

———————————————

They never said this would happen. He expected everything but not this. Why had nothing changed? Or why had everything changed but none in the way he always dreamed it would? 

He held his head on both hands as he sat on his bed. The room was a complete disaster, nothing as orderly as it used to be when he was a child. The weight of his head was heavy, not because he had a big head as his father still teased but because his thoughts had become too heavy to hold. While his heart had simply become cold… cold. Yes. After what he had done… 

A knock came to the door breaking his so beloved time for oneself-moment as he referred about it to his secretary, although he well knew it was a pathetic self pity moment. Something he had only started to do after 23/02. The day that had probably changed his entire life yet not his existence. 

‘What do you want?’ 

‘Dr. I've come due to your father’s— I mean the boss requesting your presence.’ Replied a very cheerful voice. The stupid girl always got it wrong, no matter how many times he asked of her to stop referring to the boss as his father. He had it bad enough knowing the tittle would follow him to the grave. 

‘Is it urgent?’

‘Yes. He says there has been a break in— I'm sorry. It is confidential, but urgent.’ 

Damm well she sounded to be bringing bad news. Well there was a reason she was nothing else than a secretary. He stood up walking towards his desk. The table had yesterday's dinner on it, next to top secret papers. But nothing of that interested him right now. He was simply looking for his case. A black leather case with nothing than his pen, computer and IDs. Once you reach a certain point within the greatest science community the only increasing thing is IDs.  
As he directed to grab his leather shoes a sense of disgust filled him. A disgust that was always present since the day that changed everything yet changed nothing. So he did something that was not on his plans. And he knew would bring him unnecessary attention, not like he cared. 

The secretary was waiting in the living room ready to leave with a smile on her face. He surely needed a new one, if this girl couldn't take anything serious. For him to be called it had to be. 

‘Those leather boots remind me of when you just joined the agency sir!’ 

He smiled and nodded at her, finally realizing why that girl didn't seem to care about anything on the day. ‘Nice ring, will you be retiring after marriage?’ 

‘Oh sir, I am so glad you noticed, lovely isn't it?’ She flushed ‘I would not dare to retire just for my marriage, but I sure will if I have children.’ 

He forced a smile and started to revise the papers given to him as he entered to the black car awaiting for them. 

It didn't seem as much of a deal, or at least not something he'd care about until he read the tittle of the third page. He needed a new secretary, one that would at least separate important papers from useless ones. It would be so much easier if she'd quick after marriage. He didn't even have to tell her himself, his mind changing back to the pages that had caught his interest. 

Maybe it was destiny all over again. Since 23/02 that he had not wore those boots, and on this fateful day he decided on to wearing them again. 

———————————————

The ride was quick, didn't even take 45 minutes and they had just arrived to the land. It was almost deserted and there seemed to be disturbances among the guards. He got off the car followed by his secretary who at least this time guarded her smile because of the anger reflected on the guards. 

‘I need to go underground.’ He said seriously to be responded with the disrespect he was sick of. ‘Sure, but they seem to have enough problems down there, so don't shoot anyone kid. You look like those school and church shooters with your black coat and leather boots.’ Dib did not reply. He wasn't even trying to be original this time, how many years had he heard the same crap until he graduated. ‘Leonard, just let us underground.’ Said the secretary. Although he decided on starting the procedures to allow them into the underground stores he went on about the weather and his wife.  
Just because they graduated from the same high school he thought they were at the same level, and that, pissed Dib off more than he would ever demonstrate. At the end Leonard finally proceeded to open the doors to the elevator that could lead Dib and his secretary underground. As Leonard put the last code he said ‘Whatever was at the lowest floor is making a mess. Not like it can reach 47 floors up.’ ‘Just shut up already!’ Replied the second guard who looked tired enough of Leonard’s mouth. ‘If that thing actually makes it up, we are dead.’ 

‘Hey at least someone gets who they work for, we might be in a bad situation if upper ground guards already know about this emergency.’ Said Dib as he entered the elevator followed by his dumb but loyal Lacy. 

‘Lacy, where’s the meeting?’ 

‘On level sixteen Dr.’ 

‘Fine, you wait for me at the main hall.’

‘Is it going to take long? Last time it took over 12 hours! If my Rachel didn't work at the same place I am sure she would have worried.’ 

‘Look Lacy. This is an emergency, and if your future wife works at the same place, even more as a research leader, she knows that when you can't make it for dinner is because of work. Not because you are cheating.’ 

‘I'm sorry sir— I mean Dr. my apologies Dr. I will take things more seriously.’ 

‘Good.’ At least the girl was getting it, maybe he just needed to explain things with dolls if necessary. At the end of the day she was loyal, and respected him. Hard to find these days, even worse at this place. 

———————————————

The doors opened and he walked down the left corridor, everything withe with some back ornaments, and black flowers under face mirrors. He saw his reflection in one and yelled at Lacy who was now about to sit down to play some card games with other secretaries. ‘Go get me grape soda, and bring it to the meeting room.’ 

The girl smiled and adventured to the corridor on the right which had mostly meeting and snack rooms. They were for smaller cases. Only the bosses got to meet at the biggest hall of them all, because it couldn't be considered a room anymore. 

———————————————

He opened the door, everyone was already there. Cool, just what he needed he was the one who was late. On the other hand he was literally on his holidays when they called so he had the perfect excuse. Probably that's the reason behind nobody asking him the why of his lateness. His father just motioned him with his head to sit, so he did. Not like he was planing to stand all meeting long. 

‘Gentlemen. We are in distress, that's the reason why only the best has been called. Top leaders and researchers on the topic.’ Good it seemed the meeting was just starting. Now he could actually pat his back for being on holiday and making it on time. 

A big screen had descended from the ceiling displaying a map of the underground floors. Of course due to security reasons details were not shown, but anyone in this room had already knowledge of them, because they had been there. After all section 4 and 5 at the deepest levels were the only places were their research and experiments were allowed to take place. After his first year in the intelligence he had stopped asking people about their research. Some were horrible, it would destroy the little humanity left inside you just to accept it. And if you wanted to keep working with all those benefits you very well dammed kept your mouth shut. 

‘—It has been taken over.’ That absolutely brought him back from his memories. 

‘What do you mean all of section 5 has been taken over.’ Reproached a voice he had avoided right after discussing his experiments. That guy worked with radiation. Actually with radiation in humans, they would take homeless and rejected peoples, sometimes whole tribes from countries looking of riding themselves of what meant ‘un-progressing’ people. The bastard had the audacity to show him pictures of his progress, children and even elderly in horrible states, just so the most powerful countries of the world could have the “power” and “progress” they so yearned for. 

‘Don't worry, we have stopped him in the middle of section 5B. Although we don't know for how long we will be able to retain him.’ Good. His section was the upper section of 5B, reaching to A. The first time he was offered section B he was annoyed, but after 23/02 he was more than glad to be as further away as his ego allows from section 5A. 

‘Still my laboratory is down in the destroyed section!’ Yelled the angry man. 

‘There's nothing we can't do, only stop him. Now use you anger for something useful. We are not here just to let you know that your laboratories were attacked since most of you are already aware of this, but to ask you to come up with a plan. We can't let him go. Even worse with such a fury. Over 80% of staff in section 5A were brutally murdered. We can't afford to lose more brains!’ 

People, you mean people dad. He thought reproaching himself for having thought riding of Lacy just because she was kinda dumb. He had been horrible enough in his life, he didn't want to end up like most of these people. Specially not like the bastards experimenting on section 5. . . Moreover he had been dumb enough too. If these people are able to experiment on their race, what made him think they wouldn't be worst to him. 

It was his fault, his ego and his yearning for approval and appreciation by the scientific community he so longed wanted to be part of did everything. He wasn't able to control his humanity and humans were fucking stupid. It gave him a headache everyday. After thinking that and knowing what he had done he simply laid his head over his arms resting on the table. A long brain storming session started. They were all intelligent people, so the ideas sounded wonderful. Some more sadistic than others. Well sadistic was having the whole other sections still working, vacating only from section 4B downwards. Didn't they see that he was going for the kill? For revenge? What made them think it was safe to keep the place running only with warnings. Run if something happens? If that shit didn't work upper-ground, why would they underground?. 

‘So we can use biological weapons that attack directly his DNA, right?’ 

‘No, unfortunately we have not been able to read it fully. Since it is very different—‘ 

‘So you mean in the 15 months he is been underground you were unable to work it out even with the specimen locked up?’ 

‘Unacceptable!’ Yelled another angry voice. Dib looked up and saw the guy. Small, skinny with big glasses, and smartly dressed. Of course he'd be angry his section was the only one fully wiped out according to the map. The rest could still hope to find a paper or two. 

‘Oh please, you have been working on forcing human mutation for ever and still one of your specimens has to live longer than 3 years.’ 

‘Gentlemen! Please silence. I know you are all stressed and so I am, but we can't attack our studies. They have been put backwards enough.’

‘If that creature would have not been brought here, this would have never happened!’ 

‘And that's why you barely made it to section 5, with hat mentality you must be almost belonging to section 4.’ 

‘Gentlemen!’ Yelled his father, or the boss. Whatever, they were right. Probably even he would be more sane. . . He was loosing his sanity. That was it. Not like anyone down in section 5 was sane. No sane person would do such experiments, meanwhile the rest were just sheep. 

‘Father I am well aware of my responsibility on all this, and my restrains to change anything, therefore I ask for permission to leave this meeting.’ 

‘You have 30 minutes Doctor. Others refused to come so if this overwhelms you, take a break. We will continue with the meeting, with a secure answer in two hours.’ 

‘Two hours?’ ‘Are you insane?!’ Yelled a few as he stood to leave. Right before closing the doors he could hear ‘it has been calculated that he can only be stopped for 3 hours, thereafter we need to evacuate and that is unheard of!’ 

The door closed behind him. So three hours. . . That was not enough time, of course with the best minds in there they could probably do it. Although he actually wished for them not to make it through. There was something black and dark inside his cold yet heart. For a moment he knew what it was, yet he denied it. 

As he was about the reach the hall were the secretaries were happily playing some card games he noticed that his own was missing. 

‘Where's Lacy?’ 

‘Hey Dr. she has been gone a while now. Probably lost looking for your soda’ they all giggled, not like they were smarter than Lacy, actually they all seemed pretty dumb and none at lacy’s beauty. From the first time she was assigned to him, at least he knew he had won with the prettiest girl, her blonde curly hair and her soft make up made her lovely. Her sweatiness made her seem dumb but would help the mood of any frustrated scientist. Not like he cared about girls but he liked to show off to those who still tried to disrespect him. 

It was gonna be hard work to find the girl. It was as if she had a broken GPS installed in her head. He couldn't understand how someone could have such a terrible sense of location. Maybe it had to do with the study on electromagnetic fields affecting humans, that fat guy loved to talk about his research when everyone was sick of listening. On the bright side it could entertain his brain as he looked for his secretary. 

He walked around for 15 minutes without living signs of her, that probably meant that she was in one to the smaller rooms. Sometimes they did hide the snacks in there so didn't blame her. He started to open doors and interrupt meetings. Not like the people inside cared. They knew the top were on the floor so expected such a behavior from them. 

On his fifth try the door he opened had his secretary inside but not as he expected it. It was a picture of her on the screen. He found it odd but not enough to ask. He hated everyone already didn't need more reasons to hate these weirdo stalkers, or something. He left. 

The next door he tried seemed like a snack room. And his secretary was standing there, with her eyes red and a bottle of grape soda getting warm by her side on the table. Her hips almost seating on the table next to the soda, her arms falling to the sides with a lost look on her eyes snapped him out of his mind. 

‘You don't look ok, did the weirdos next door do anything to you?’ 

She looked at him her eyes changing from watering to actual tears falling down her cheeks. ‘Dr. This is horrible.’ 

A sudden hate and blood lust filled him, so he left back to the room full of pathetic weirdos. He was about to snap the door open when she held him away. ‘Dr. Please. They haven't done anything to me… I just happened to open the door and see my picture. They dint noticed me because I left quickly but I listened behind the door… and’ tears falling down her cheeks again. She tried to hold them but was unsuccessful. What could be so horrible? Obviously those level 1 or 1 and 1/2 had no way to use her for a horrible research. So his next guess was to do what she had done, either way they were still on the topic. Those idiots probably talked about everything else than whatever they actually needed to do. As he leaned to listen his heart froze. That voice. How come he didn't notice him? Everyone might be a pathetic level 1 but that voice it was that Charlie. Charlie McKenzie from level 3. He didn't know why but he hated him. His research wasn't physical so most of the stupid things he said sounded like complete theories to him, it wasn't technology either but relationships. The sucker always made the most annoying comments when he joined intelligence, so he hated him from the deepest of his heart. Of course it was mutual. The pathetic bastard kept on talking. First about the stupid stuff a level 3 and above would, but then something hit him. They were not only making ridiculous jokes for low level brains but talking about something they shouldn't know. At least, something he, himself had no idea of. It was a completed mission, and the one to come. 

‘So, as I said keep this a secret’ he sounded cocky, like any bastard who believes everyone admired him. ‘I shouldn't be telling this to simple first levelers but I have already made enough of these missions. And even with levels 3 and above.’ Everyone sounded enthusiastic to have such a “great mind” as he called himself telling them secrets from the underground. 

‘Actually once I was assigned to separate a level 5 from his partner. Otherwise we would have never been able to obtain him.’ 

‘Wow’ everyone sounded surprisingly stupid. 

‘Mhm exactly. He was a child it was easy. He grew up with an specimen that we needed so my mission was to make sure he would end up handing him in. Because without him, we would never have been able to capture him.’ 

Dib’s eyes grew filled with anger. This better not be what he thought it was otherwise no more than one head would be spared. 

‘Yes. Actually. The thing that is trying to reach upper ground was his partner.’ The girl next to him looked as surprised as him, not only that she looked horribly sad and disappointed. 

‘And now I have the honor to teach you boys how you can separate his secretary from that researcher. She must be valuable but refuses to work properly if her girlfriend doesn't work here. It has caused us enough trouble to keep her mouth shut, as I already told you before we had to kill her cousin when she slipped her tongue. We don't need people like her, so I will tell you how to proceed. Then one day you can join me at the third level.’ 

Now he knew why his sweet secretary was in such a state. They did not only planned on separate her from her future wife but had murdered a family member of hers. That made it. He took her by the arm to follow him, walking towards the second level. He entered to a free lab which had “basic” instruments and chemicals. 

He showed his card and for the first time ever acted like the pricks from the fifth level. 

‘Get out of here. Find another lab or you are free for the day.’ As he showed his ID. He has never had the need to do such a thing but he was angry. Oh he was angry. 

The girl looked at him expectantly for orders but he went directly into work. It didn't even take him forty minutes and he was ready. They went up to floor sixteen and left Lacy who was feeling a little bit better, with the other girls, who looked concerned. Lacy might be dumb but she tried to act the best she could, that whatever the problem was, it was a stupid girl problem and nothing else. Wise girl he thought as he left for the room. Everyone was leaving when he caught them. 

‘Excuse me, Dr. McKenzie may you be so agreeable as to go back into the room for me?’ 

‘Oh if it isn't our youngest scientist. I'm truly sorry boy but I am in a hurry,I would like to get out of here in case that monster makes it here.’ The young boys around him wore stupid smiles on the face. That kind of smile that tries to say “oh I know something about you yet you have no idea.” Damm he hated these stupid people. 

‘All into the room.’ He said and showed them the door. 

They all felt slightly uncomfortable to have the person they were just talking abut order them back into the room. Not like they had let any of the information up. But there was something concerning about all of this. 

They all entered the room and Dib simply stared at them and closed the door behind him. 

‘I am sorry gentlemen but you have broken one of the strongest laws in the building.’ 

‘Oh come on, what, are you gonna shoot us all? Go search for some church or something.’ Said the cockiest of the young guys. 

‘Mph. I'm sorry but your originality is lacking. Now my apologies, it is not personal but you are remaining here.’ 

It was like a sudden wave of Realisation. They were not in university even less in high school, their contracts actually stated it… some things are not allowed and you pay very dearly for such. 

The movement was so sudden that only when the red head hit the floor they moved away. He had killed him. That was murder… although. No. They would not accept it. 

‘Let me through, I am the eldest here, and I had the right to the knowledge. Kill them all but not me.’ The boys were in rage yet their rage had no comparison to the good hunting knife that Dib always kept under the sole of his boots, and his knowledge of body combat. They all looked tough but were unable to defend themselves from Dib.

‘Now Dr. it is true that had the right to the knowledge and for slipping your tongue you can only be charged and have your finance affected.’ 

‘Good—.’ 

‘But this is personal’ Dib took a needle and inserted it at the left side of the neck of Dr. Mackenzie. 

The man couldn't even scream, as he fell to the ground almost as soon as the needle touched him. The chemical was only poisonous but travelled very quick. The man’s body started to twitch and change, looking almost as a rapid rotting corpse. He was angry but not enough as to leave the information behind. He took the USB with the data before closing the door. 

As he walked down the corridor he spotted one of the friendly guards. ‘Hey there's a code pink in room 106’ 

‘What is a code pink.’ 

‘If you say it your superiors they will take care of it.’ 

The man took his communicator and called. Meanwhile Dib knew that there was no problem for him… yet. He was sure to make some later. First to get back Lacy and tell her that everything will be ok. Well at least for her. For a while. At least she might die happy. 

———————————————

‘So are you truly suggesting that?’ 

‘What else can we do. Nothing we do seems to work and we don't have enough time to move all floors of research.’ 

‘I see your point.’ 

‘We have run out of time. There's no option.’ 

‘Fine we put this into voting, then I will tell the president about our decision. Raise your hand and press the button in front of you those who are for the execution of this plan.’ 

Hands went up, and only by looking he knew at least 90% had agreed. This was like making history, these people could be the most disagreeable kind of humans on earth yet they most agreed on this one. 

After the numbers showed he stood up and requested all of the useful people to their positions while the others can go home, and play with their pet. 

He walked to the phone at the back. It was black and simple, who would have thought it could connect so easily to the higher ups. ‘Hello, yes we have reached a decision based on our intelligence.’ ‘We realized that level 4B and C need to be quarantined and eliminated.’ There was a breve pause. ‘Yes. No. No sir, we do plan to evacuate.’ ‘There’s no way he would be able to leave after this, we can destroy it all once he reaches level 4C.’ 

——————————————— 

‘Lacy, we are leaving, come.’ He called as the rest of the girls also prepared to leave. Most of their bosses were coming out. 

He made his way through the elite with Lacy on his tail. ‘Sir where are we going?’ 

‘Call me Dr. and you simply follow me.’ 

‘I am not allowed to go further.’ She said yet not slowing down in the minimum. 

He didn't say anything and kept on walking until reaching the door to the main hall. With a move of his hand he requested Lacy to stay put, as he entered. 

‘Dad.’ 

‘We will evacuate all of section 4 and destroy it.’ 

‘…’

‘Son, it is not your fault.’ 

‘I know. It is yours.’ 

‘After I spoke to the president I received a call informing of a pink code.’ 

‘Yeah, my hand slipped.’ 

‘Just as their mouth did.’ 

‘I want them dead.’ 

‘How many?’ 

‘All.’ 

‘Don’t you think it sounds extreme?.’ 

‘Like the kind of shit everyone here does?’ 

‘Since when are you a humanist?’

‘Since when are you a moralist?’ 

‘I never said I was against it son. Kill them if you want, but attain to the consequences. Unless you can kill them all.’ 

‘Of course I can.’ 

‘Well I will go visit your sister in the hospital. Who knows she might not make it another day. Who knows millions might not make it another day.’ 

‘Thank you dad.’

‘Sorry son, take care’ the last words pronounced with his heart on the sleeve. Yet no feelings could reach the hate and rage that filled his son’s eyes. He knew he couldn't do anything. And to be honest, he didn't care. He raised two intelligent and weird kids. One ended up in coma after her last assignment. She was the team leader on the foreigner capture. When he realized what was happening without a doubt he attacked her. Funny he didn't resent him, neither his son for what he was about to do, even less his daughter for falling to the attack. After all she knew of the strong bond that used to be between his older brother and him, moreover they were kinda childhood friends. Something like that could only end in disaster, yet everyone in that mad-system thought that there would be a happy ending. They were so stupid. Well, he was waiting for the next elevator. Now it wasn't his problem. They could all go to hell. 

———————————————

Dib stared at the phone, then opened it and connected his own personal computer to it. Now there was going to be chaos. And he, more than anyone would make sure to enjoy it. I took him over 10 minutes, but he had not gotten to level 5 because of his father. He well knew what he was doing, moreover he had messed with alien technology enough times for a long enough time, that not even those who messed with it for the last months could know as much as him. He was not at level 5A because of his intellect but because of the relationship he had had in the past. 

After his computer showed him that things were ready he opened the door. To his surprise Lacy was standing there. He had totally forgotten about the girl on the yellow shirt.

‘Lacy, where's Rachel?’ 

‘She has gone down to level 3 si— Dr.’

‘I see. We are going there. Follow me.’ 

Instead of turning back toward the hall he continued to the right. She didn't know what laid beyond since they had always gone through the middle. The place suddenly became more illuminated yet the walls were black, and the ornaments white. They turned right and the mirrors suddenly disappeared, instead there were some black painted windows.

‘Where are we going?’ 

‘To Rachel's. Even though you work here you have never been allowed to her place because of security reasons. Well as you know this place is divided for not only levels but zones. Those who work with alien technology are the only ones you know, yet Rachel works with human reproduction, that's human biology, usually to the western side.’ He explained as the doors to a lift opened. 

‘Why are we seeing Rachel?’ 

‘Lacy, why were you crying?’ 

‘What do you mean why? You heard them?’ 

‘Yeah, but what did you feel?’ 

‘Mm… I don't know, horrible.’ 

‘Sadness. Rage. Betrayal?’ 

‘Those are hard words Dr.’ 

‘Words I know too well I am afraid, that's why I could recognize it in your eyes. What else have you learned in here?’ 

‘Why is this elevator so slow?’ 

‘Probably because of the amount of people calling them right now. They are evacuating level 4. Now you have not answered.’ 

‘Well. I have learned that everyone is despicable. Governments are the biggest traitors of them all, although…’

‘People, you mean people. Systems are made by people who just try to manipulate for their own benefit. lying that is for the well being of everyone.’ 

‘They are all liers. I am well aware of that Dr.’ 

‘When did you become aware of that?’ 

‘Long ago. Yet I never knew they were so bad until I joined this place. Now I know why Rachel didn't want me here at first yet I insisted…’ she seemed to think back for a moment ‘actually Dr. I never thought technology was wrong but people in level 5. Some researches were absolutely disgusting.’ 

‘I know. That's why I will get rid of it all.’ 

‘For the well being of humanity?’ 

‘Come on Lacy, you've been my secretary for long enough. People tease me about shooting up churches what do you think?’ 

‘That you hate them all? I would if I were you si—Dr.’ now they were walking up a corridor. All the walls were white again. And the smell was similar as that of a hospital. 

———————————————

Did this ridiculous humans really thought they could keep him there forever?. Even worse that they could get away with their pathetic ape existence? Well for now he wouldn't think about their pathetic existence. Always so dumb they were… 

‘So you stupid hyuman~ how do you like that?’ No answer was heard, not even a sound of complain. ‘Oh so you died. What a pathetic pet. Weren't you the oh so cool, great, I think I am intelligent shit?’ He asked as two of his pak’s legs allowed the dissected body to fall to floor. He had actually enjoyed it. And a lot. The guy was though, as he had cut open the man had screamed curses at him, yet words do nothing against real curses. And real curses could only happen with blood and weapons and he knew it. Stupid humans always so idiotic. 

‘Next’ 

The little girl cried on the floor, scared and alone. She had seen true horror in front of her, yet not a bit of sorry or even consideration showed on the man’s face. Her straight blonde hair covered in blood touched the floor as she tried to run away but had no idea where she could be safe. 

‘Come little girl, what are you scared of? I will just do what your fucking mommy did to me.’ He smiled as the long metallic legs got close to her. ‘Of course your stupid mommy thought she was so intelligent, and that she knew what she was doing. Unfortunately disgusting hyumans and Irkens are not the same. But of course I can do the same to you. Irkens are able to survive a very long time as medical Irkens operate on them, we don't lose blood like hyumans do… but remember I will be as polite to treat you the same way I was. You will be examined as an Irken.’ 

The girl cried but couldn't make a sound. Unfortunately for her, real life wasn't like films, so she didn't passed out as she had so strongly prayed for. 

‘Now. Here we have one that wants to go.’ 

The boys simply stared looking at all the bodies on the floor. His brown skin was almost hidden from all the blood but one of his leg seemed horrible. He was probably part of an experiment down there too. The irken came close to him. 

‘Aren't you scared?’ 

‘Seen worse’ 

‘What do you want?’ Asked the alien as he slightly backed away and looked in expectancy. 

‘Kill me.’

‘Sure.’ Came a secure voice, as one of his metallic legs impaled the kid from the head to the floor. Since it was directly at the head he had a quicker death than the others. But the game was just starting. They thought that by locking him in he wouldn't do anything, just wait around, but they just gave him more time to enjoy himself fully. 

———————————————

‘Dr. There’s someone from the advanced technology department looking for you.’ 

‘Don't you see I am busy. Tell them to go away.’ Her bright eyes still focused on the microscope placed in front of her. 

‘I am so sorry but I can’t. He is from the 5th level.’ 

She looked up with pure scorn in her eyes, then changed slightly her look as if she had just remembered something. ‘It’s ok then. Tell them to come in.’ 

The nurse dressed all in white was heard approaching the main hall, and not long after the steps of two more people coming back. 

‘Rachel, my darling!’ Jumped the blonde, ready to hug her future wife. 

‘May I ask why are you here? I am busy.’ She said seriously while her girlfriend clings onto her. Her only reaction was to place an arm around Lacy. 

‘I can assure I have not come here concerning Lacy.’ 

‘What else can bring a technology sector to a biology one, for what little I know about you, you don't work with biological weapons.’ 

‘No. I don't. But I think my boyfriend can be considered one due to the circumstances.’ There was no reply simply the stare from both women and the not so well hidden surprise of the nurse. 

‘Carlos, leave please. You have a free day.’ The man replied with a ‘thank you’ and as he left yelled back to Lacy ‘Abuela Maria tiene cumple la semana que viene.’ 

‘See you there! I would never miss a family reunion!’ Yelled the blonde with her usual happiness on her. 

Her boss simply smirked, seems that Rachel was head over hills if she even gave a job to the cousin of her bride to be. ‘Dr. Just so you know, Carlos introduced me to Lacy three years ago. It is not like I am giving a job to everyone related.’ 

‘I wasn't thinking anything at all Dr.’ he boldly lied. 

‘Rachel. Something is going on, please listen to what my boss has to say.’ 

‘If I didn't think it was something horrible to get private matters involved in the job, I wouldn't have given Carlos a free day.’ 

‘I am glad you are aware of the circumstances. Since nothing work related can unite us but the humans around us.’ It was obvious that there's something wrong.

‘Is it related to your destructive…hm boyfriend down on level 4?’ 

‘Yes.—’ 

‘Do you want to save him?’ 

‘Don't joke around, that guy doesn't need anyone to save him. I am sure he can make it through… but I still want to… redeem myself.’ 

‘A lot of people will probably die. I don't know what goes on at the deepest levels, but I have heard enough stories to believe he must be pissed.’ 

‘And you are not wrong.’

‘I assume you are not looking for my expertise.’ 

‘Not at all. But I am looking for your intelligence.’ 

‘What makes you think I will help you?’

‘I won't stop until they have paid. So I am just giving you a chance of choosing your own destiny. Stay here, or upper ground. Or survive.’ 

‘Whatever it is, you make it sound as if not only a city or a country was in trouble. Like the whole world would be destroyed.’ 

‘It won't be destroyed. It will simply be changed. Because destroyed is what it already is.’ 

The brown hair tied up fell on her back. She smirked and cleaned her glasses. After a slight pause she looked back at him. ‘I see you hate deeply Dr.’ taking her girlfriend’s hand she looked back at him. ‘They want to get rid of Lacy by separating us. I won't let them, my research is finished so I have nothing else to do here. I don't care if the whole world comes to shatters but I have what I need, and whom I need.’ 

‘Those who were going for Lacy received a lesson from an angry boss, and a vengeful heartbroken man.’ 

‘And then they say women are sentimental.’

‘You'd do anything for Lacy, I'd do anything for him.’ 

‘Fine then. What can we do?’ 

He walked to a table that seemed empty enough. It seems the only things on it were lunch left overs. Lacy helped out cleaning things to the floor, while he took his computer out. On the meanwhile Rachel seemed to be putting all of her research away into her own archives and devices. Moreover preparing a portable laboratory and first aid case. 

Once she finished packing she approached the table on which the computer was placed. ‘I see the technology department really likes to play with their toys’ looking at the hologram that had just popped in front of her. 

‘Of course we like, although don't expect something so well done from the other retards.’ 

‘Sure. So what's the plan? I guess you are not expecting us to do much, nobody asks a stranger to risk their lives.’ 

‘Rachel don't say that. Dr. And me are no strangers.’ 

‘Of course, he is your boss. You fateful thing, the only fatefulness you should have should be to your future wife not to your work.’ 

‘And she is a good worker, always loyal and I recognize that, which is why I couldn't forget that the company would try to do such a thing. Anyways, I do not expect of you to risk your lives for me or my partner. I do expect you to risk your lives to save your own asses.’

‘All right. I see this is a detailed map of the underground section… there are doors I had no idea of.’ 

‘These are connected to tunnels. They go for a long run under the city. But many ways will be destroyed sooner than you'd expect. Although on section 2 there's a tunnel which will survive. It has its own elevator to the top. It is supposed to be used in emergencies only by level 5s.’ 

‘So not for the commoner eh?’ 

‘You only need to get there and stay there. There is a mini hospital with everything you'd need from operations to quarantine. There's enough food for 2 years and electricity for 5 as well as running water.’ 

‘Isn't it safer to go overground.’ 

‘He won't stop this time, and he is got the best technology.’ 

‘No human can do all that, no human can be so dangerous.’ 

‘He isn't human… actually I'm not even sure he has a gender.’ 

‘Never got funny with your friend?’ 

‘I would say never paid too much attention to it while we did.’ 

‘A very scientific mind I see. Fine. I take it whatever is coming will be horrible. But how can we know that after everything happens we'd be safe?’ 

‘We can't know. But we can hope.’ 

‘I don't believe in hope neither in luck.’ 

‘You've got a better plan? I am offering the highest level of safety I can. And I will negotiate.’ 

‘I don't believe you but it doesn't seem there's any other option is there now Dr.?’

‘Come on you two. It will be okay.’ 

‘No Lacy. You understood that these people don't care about anything as long as they get their way. We work as researches here we've seen the worse face, and you did just today. They are stupid and egoistic. Thinking always they can manage everything for their stupid system. We want them dead.’ 

‘You need to understand that things will only get worse hunny. You won't make it to your granny's birthday. Probably not ever see Carlos or your entire family in the same condition as before. You need to reach up, for you only. Even if something were to happen…’ 

‘No Rachel, don't say such horrible things. You will stay with me, and that's all.’ 

‘Touching moment but Lacy, do you actually understand what we are trying to tell you?’ 

‘I do… and I will look forward from now on. I am sure that the moment I look down or back I won't make it… so I will only swim forward like Martin my pet!’ She smiled. 

‘Hunny your pet won't make it either.’ 

‘I.. er… i was joking.’ 

———————————————

‘I'm sorry Dib. Normal procedure needs to be taken but I am sure you can do it.’ 

———————————————

They reached the middle point of the third floor. From here they'd separate. Dib carried with him some weapons since his work focused on stronger technology Military weapons, including weapons of mass destruction the size of a balloon. He had developed the best technology only for himself. Since that faithful date more than a year ago he had promised himself when the day comes that Zim escapes, he would help. Although the help was not going to be very welcomed, actually Zim might just kill him as part of his revenge. 

‘Here take this, do you know how to use it Rachel?’ The girl looked at the golden weapon and moved it around, she did know how to use guns but this was one she had never placed eyes on. 

‘May I assume is similar to the normal ones?’ 

‘Yes. It has a secure for safety which you need to unlock before using, but be careful with its potency. This small gun is able to drain the water of the human body. It would all accumulate into the wound and then—‘

‘That's enough information Dr. I'll take it into account but how many shots I've got?’ 

‘Probably enough. Over 60 of them, I don't think you'd need to kill more than that to reach the safe place. But don't let anyone else enter. At least non of the workers.’ 

‘Not planing onto letting weird survival wanna be into it. I have seen enough films to know somehow humans think they are superior and should repopulate, or stupid shit like that.’ 

‘Glad you are not stupid. Now if you excuse me.’ He said as a he walked towards the center hall. 

‘Good bye doctor! And good luck!’ Yelled Lacy. 

He could hear the elevator arriving. He knew it was full because it seemed the ladies were going to use the stairs. Which were actually more convenient for such a moment. He was running out of time too. He needed to make it to level 4C and sabotage the system to avoid self destruction. There were stairs to the east and west, and elevators at the four points so he was simply to take the stairs facing north. As he was to adventure down some men with guns appeared in front of him. ‘Dr. You must come with us.’ 

‘What if I don't want to?’ 

‘We have orders to stop you at any cost.’ 

‘We’ll see.’ 

As the men approached him, he put his hands into the pockets of his jacket. And a beep was heard. Orange gas filled the stairs and with the disturb he got to his knees kicking all he could, so he could step on them as he ran downstairs. While his right hand had activated the gas, the other one had taken up a small mask containing oxygen for at least two hours. Essentials, according to him.  
He was able to escape from those guards but the next ones were sure to be ready.  
The guards would not be able to take any elevator as most people were leaving for fear of the destruction of level 5 and 4. And for sure the ones who came up through these stairs were the only ones who were still in the underground levels.  
He finally arrived yet used the gas a second time, this time it was not only orange but purple the colors filling the room. He damm well knew some would be coming soon and the gas was not to dissipate until one hour later. The purple gas attacked the skin, it would burn them. He was fine, one because he had put on his lotion in the morning. Especial lotion of course. Since he had created these gases he always made sure to follow his own strict measures. Moreover his coat was designed very highly from nobody but himself.  
He ran down a last time, this time towards the eastern zone of section 4C. The right or east were the technology zones, so he was sure to find what he needed to deactivate the destruction of level 4 and 5.  
He connected his computer and code but they had all been blocked. Not like he didn't have hidden technology or his father’s code. So it didn't take him more than three minutes to log in to the system. The president and such were all retards when it came to this so it would take them a while to notice what he was doing. Even worse they would probably be able to do absolutely nothing, since he was one of the best scientist in the entire world, and he knew it.  
Dib created two faces to the system, the one which displays on all the screens is the one reflecting the program they had all prepared, while the real program was actually stopped, not only that but all the doors to the upper ground would be locked for 12 hours. More than enough time thought Dib. Now he only needed to wait 25 minutes before everything would succeed. He looked around finding a soda machine with his favorite on it. ‘Oh my grape soda. This might be the last time we enjoy each other so let's go watch a film.’  
He took the soda which was free. Even though it was a vending machine, all the snacks were free underground. Something good when you are working on new discoveries. He brought the most comfortable chair he found around and sat in front of the monitors. He left one on, while the rest were ordered to reflect what was happening on level 5B, already knowing that whatever he was about to see was not pleasant neither recommended for most people.  
The screens showed up all at once. Some of them were offline while others were too dark to notice but he knew how to fix that. He got into the system and turned on his mic. 

‘Don't you want everyone else to see what you are doing Zim?’

‘Dib worm, what an unpleasant surprise.’ 

‘Not as unpleasant as not being able to see through the cameras.’ 

‘Fine fine Dib worm I'll let you see my master piece.’ Suddenly some of the lights were on. It seemed that Dib was not the only one who had entered the system without being noticed. To be honest not even himself realized the alien was well aware of their plans. Then he probably didn't need his help, so why hadn't he turned off the destruction? Had he other plans?. His brain stopped thinking so much when he focused on the images of the screens. 

‘What is that? An umbrella?’ 

‘Yes. I hate water so I have made myself this thing off a filthy black human. He was so sad when I told him what I'd do with his skin, but don't worry. The Blondie who used to help him programming made myself a wonderful rain coat.’ 

‘You could at least have waited until there was no more blood on the skin, or dried the skin don't you think?’ He said with disgust in his voice. 

‘Why? I am in a hurry. It can dry while I get rid of the filthy hyumans leaving down here.’ 

‘People don't leave down here Zim. Although…’ he stopped at the thought of some researches actually staying for months underground just so they could dedicate to their research. ‘Fine. Zim I want to talk to you.’ 

‘Aren't you worm Dib?’ 

‘No I mean in person.’

‘I will kill you as soon as I am able.’ 

‘I know, but at least listen to me.’ 

‘I will make you suffer just like these bastards.’

‘Zim for the good days.’

‘Shut up. And now behold my greatest creation! I've connected all this hyumans hearts together.’ 

‘Come on Zim, what's the use of that. I get you wanted to torture them…’ 

‘Oh yes I did.’ 

‘I can see that. The guy hanging at the back is a lovely sight but why do useless stuff? You could have gotten out of there before. You've already hacked into the system.’ 

‘Because I didn't want to. I wanted to play. What sense was on the stupid experiments these filthy disgusting hyumans did to me? There was no sense. Nothing could have been gained yet their stupidity and sense of superiority drove them. Oh but they forgot I am the mighty Zim. From a superior race. We are born as soldiers for the armada of the greatest empire of the galaxy!! I am the almighty Zim! Invader Zim!’ He yelled as he lifted his arms to the sky if they were above ground. 

‘I'm sorry Zim. Humans or hyumans as you call them are not even worth saving.’ 

‘I see, well then, when I see you I will murder you quickly… I will try to murder you quickly’ he rectified. 

‘Good to know at least you would try.’ 

‘You are welcome filthy hyuman, and look here! What have we got here?’ There was a quick step from the robotic leg of Zim’s pack. He searched for Zim’s figure on the other screens and he found it. He found what he was looking for. And it seemed Zim did too. The leg had crushed on a desk and a lot of red substance was expanding around. Probably was somebody who had tried to hide. Too bad. 

‘Dib thing, what do you think I should play with this filthy thing before he dies?’ 

‘I don't know, take off his eyes or something.’ He replied in a monotonous voice. Although the monotony of his breathing changed slightly as he observed the alien’s robotic legs take the man from under the desk and extract his eyes as the man screamed very softly. He was about to die yet Zim looked as he truly enjoyed the quick operation. 

Look at all this disgusting blood and I don't feel that bad about it. Thought the human who had once again started to consume his grape soda. ‘Zim you've only got 15 minutes until the doors open. You can play with everyone then.’

‘I did see that you programmed 15 hours. You know that including the technology here, that's a bad idea for the savior of human race?’ 

‘You are intelligent enough to know what I was thinking.’ 

‘Dib thing, it was a pleasure fighting you.’ 

‘Same here.’ 

A sound brought him back from concentrating in the screens. It was badly burned guards. It seems the gas did affect them. Good. Either way Dib knew they were not bad enough to die. So he took the closest hard thing he could find, a metal cane of some old man and broke it onto the guards. They were hurt and he knew how to fight so it didn't take him long to take them down. Just one minute until the door opens and everyone gets locked up inside. The cane had broken but some guards were armed with metal bars themselves, so he took them from the death and took all of his fury on the agonizing ones. His eyes were focusing too much, although it was helpful. He could focus slowly were to hit, although he knew his body movements were faster than usual. His mind was focusing out of rage. He could finally get rid of that rage, destroying the last hope of life of these bastards. Who cares if they had families or children. Who cares if they never come back. He could finally take it on the stupid rats easily manipulated by other stupid rats. 

———————————————

When he came back to himself there was blood everywhere. He could feel it yet not see it. Everything was dark. How long had it been. He was pissed enough to continue to smash on those cold bodies. Electricity was out or at least it had been taken out. He had one doubt. Why was he still alive?  
Obviously Zim had made it out for all the lights to be off, who else would do that? All the idiots in there would have freaked out the moment they realized the doors to the upper ground were closed. He was too tired to bother anymore. He would find out sooner or later. For now it was going to be later. So he walked to his comfortable chair and fell asleep. 

——————————————— 

‘Wake up you dirty rat.’ 

‘Mmh?’ He opened his eyes slowly noticing everything was still dark. Suddenly the hall’s lights went on. ‘Thank you for the lightning.’ 

‘Your pathetic eyes that can't see well in the dark are the reason. Pathetic hyuman.’

‘…’ Dib sat down simply staring at the alien he had in front. He looked as green as ever, height was taller than when he had just met him, remembering when they were both kids. Although Zim was probably not a kid, these aliens seemed to have a life span very different to humans.

‘I will kill you.’ Zim didn't hesitate and got his metallic legs out of his Pak ready to attack. Dib moved quickly evading the stab and stared at the other. He looked different. He knew Zim had tried to kill him many times when they were kids but this time there was pure hatred reflected on his magenta eyes. Not like he had not realized about that when he saw everything through the screens. He was taking revenge and loved every bit of it. Every scream, cry and pain of the other made him happy.  
Zim attacked again. This time barely missing. He was going to kill him if he didn't react but he was in a good shape after all. ‘Listen Zim.’ 

‘I dot need to listen to your pathetic shit. What are you suddenly on my side? Suddenly we are the same just because you went psycho and murdered a bunch of guards? No Dib. You are a worthless hyuman and I am an invader.’ 

Zim continued trying to stab him, it was like when they were kids in school, Zim wasn't even trying to attack as fast as he could. He was having fun chasing his toy around. Or at least that's what Dib thought. Well, Zim was actually in the mood for a game. After all he seemed to have left him last. He could have woken him up or murdered him when the door had opened. He wanted him to be in a good shape to let him rest. That made him smirk slightly, he knew he was not Zim's enemy anymore but he wasn't an ally either. 

‘Come on Dib worm, let it out.’ 

Dib smirked once again and with his knife he affronted the great metallic stabs. This time he was not only avoiding them but closing the distance between him and his so hardly chased alien. 

‘What? Getting close so you can kill me? Always trying to be the hero eh Dib worm?’ 

Dib continued to smirk ‘I'm just getting what is mine.’ 

Zim suddenly paralyzed his attacks with a strong surprise on his face, he smiled. He remembered those words from the first time their relationship had changed. The metallic legs went back into the Pak and this time Zim stood there smirking. ‘We will see.’ 

Dib took Zim and pushed him to the sofa in the snack area. 

‘If you want the great Zim you better beg worm Dib.’ 

He smirked putting himself over Zim. Zim was taller as when he had just arrived but he was still only around 5 foot 2. While he was over two heads taller. He always loved that but he knew Zim loved it even more. Height had such a strong significance for Irkens that Zim couldn't simply resist him the first time he approached him with such intentions. 

On the other hand his attraction to the “charismatic” alien started once his puberty did. It didn't take long afterwards for him to accept his feelings. He did not only had to accept he liked a guy but an alien. His sister had helped him to accept it by teasing him as soon as she realized it. After all she had chosen social anthropology as her mayor. And studied from an early age. She said that humans were so stupid that they were fun to watch. Almost like a video game. That was his beloved sister who else. At the end thanks to her he came to accept it, and for what it seemed what worried Zim at first was the fact that invaders were not allowed to have partners because it was a hard job to keep them, while you are out conquering planets. The only partnerships accepted were those of high power and strength, only invaders with invaders or with people who could help them in their travels. In other words another scientist or soldier. After all Zim was part of the armada but specialized in technology of the army. That's how he had gotten Zim to accept him into a partnership. By putting himself at the same level, and all those years of arguing and fighting to almost dead had truly helped him back it up. 

Now Zim had not forgotten any of that. The small smile on the alien was inviting, he knew it well enough. He simply pushed the alien to lay there and kissed him. Zim was as eager as him it seems. The alien grabbed on to his back ‘how about a quick game dirty hyuman?’ 

‘Nobody told you you shouldn't sleep with dirt Zim?’ 

‘Haha! Too late for that!’ 

They kissed as the human took the pink shirt the alien had off. How had he gotten his clothes and Pak back he had no idea. They were submerged in water most of the time, for security reasons. Seems water couldn't keep him back anymore. Good. After all kisses used to burn him. 

The alien had the same sensitiveness as before. He had almost forgotten how much he loved this guy’s body. It was perfectly sensitive. The fun they had had before suddenly rushed back to his brain. He knew exactly how to please him and so did he. Although it took such an effort to get Zim to initiate something, even more to try to get Zim to please him, instead of him pleasing Zim. 

‘Come Dib thing. We don't have the whole day. I still need to rid of section 1 and then the world.’ 

His reply didn't come in the form of a spoken answer. Instead he took off his shirt. After all his skin was warm and for some reason the alien seemed to cling to warm and dryness. It had been such a long time that didn't know how to get the alien to take his pants for him, so he did it himself. At the end they were both naked as their hands travelled each other's body. It was fun, when Realisation hit him. ‘Zim, do you have a gender?’ 

‘Why the sudden question hyuman worm? Haven't you noticed?’ 

‘That's exactly why I am asking, I've noticed a lot of things too many that I can't put my mind straight’ 

‘Well you cannot think what you are not, the alien teased. But well touch there and you will see.’ Dib did as he was asked to, and what he fell was absolutely a guys business but Zim’s hand directed him to do further. ‘Both!’ 

‘Both and none hyuman Dib. We don't need it since we are created in labs but just in case we need to “socialize” with other beings we are allowed to show them or not. Our bodies are obviously more advanced than yours. 

‘Yeah yeah whatever. Thank you for the information but now we are back to business.’ 

Zim and Dib went the whole way, only moans and excitement left the air. When they finished Zim simple walked towards the computers. He connected his Pak a last time as Dib watched.

His Pak called the tallest. ‘Hello my tallest!’ 

‘Uh? Zim? You look taller! Wow you look good. We haven't heard from you for more than a year. What happened?’ 

‘I infiltrated into the enemy’s most advanced building and am about to take over the planet sirs.’ Replied Zim. 

‘What happened to your bot, why didn't he contacted us?’ 

‘Hyumans tried to steal our technology so I ordered it to self destruct including the whole base.’ 

That's why they must have been so angry thought Dib. Those stupid idiots had gone overboard just because they were never able to put their filthy hands on Zim’s knowledge and technology. At the end Zim hadn't given them a word about alien technology so they decided to study alien biology. Stupid fucks. He had protected those worms as Zim liked to call them for so long just to come to the conclusion that they were worthless pieces of shit. Well now he better put on some clothes.  
As he was about to put on clothes a light blinded him for a moment. ‘Good bye Dib worm.’ then everything seemed to stop. 

———————————————

Human race was reduced by a 90%. The only survivors were living in some tunnels under ground under the jurisdiction of the Irken empire. Only the greatest of minds and their families were allowed to continue living under the condition of “prisoner”. as long as they worked on their research about water there was no problem.  
The leader of the prisoners was Rachel Lion, she was assigned by Zim himself.  
Once the armada arrived they had wiped the whole planet out. They killed millions, there were a lot of people who tried with stupid revolutions but they had no chance against the galactic empire. Even worse those who trusted into stupid religions. Irkens were used to wiping away any stupid sect from the planets they conquered so this was no different.  
At the end Zim’s Pak was reassigned as invader in lead. And he was requested to go into a new mission, since Earth was already conquered they needed to approach this part of the galaxy. There were more planets to take, and Zim was the leader of this whole section of the galaxy. Due to his new height and success a whole float was under his jurisdiction. Of course he was no fool. No more games and no more stupidity with Dib dead, at least not for while.


	2. Alternative ending

Something took him to the the ground. He opened his eyes and realized he was in something that looked like a ship. Moreover there was someone on him, the weight proved it. Probably the person who had brought him here. When he looked up he saw Zim. ‘I saved you.’

‘It doesn't count if you were the one about to kill me.’ 

Zim smiled like the old days and kissed the human. 

‘Oh how lovely. Now that you saved your boyfriend from dying in the past, how about we assign you the new planet already.’ Said purple while eating a donut.

‘Yeah Zim we don't have the whole day. We have a galaxy to finish conquering. Now.’ Pointed red to the human ‘you. Do you plead loyalty and your life to the great Irken empire?’ 

‘Uh, er, yeah sure.’

‘We've heard you are the best scientist of Earth, and you grew up with Zim, so we allow this partnership.’ Spoke purple as if this was a common day. Which indeed was not. Very few partnerships were allowed so all the Irkens listening turned around, peeking at the new server of the empire. 

Zim was still clinging onto Dib ‘Dib worm you should put on clothes, although not before this!’ 

The tallest stood each on one side while Zim retained him on the floor. Then he saw it. It was a needle that was about to go into his neck. ‘Say hello to your new Pak my dear Dib.’  
Said Zim before the screams filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an alternative ending. Check it out. And leave kudos and comments. <3 thank you!


End file.
